world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
OOC Character Building 1
CGT RIGHT NOW opened memo on board CHARACTER TWERKSHOP. CGT: Open notepad or google docs or whatever Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CURRENT galactoidArrival CGA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGA: ok CGT: we're just doing motivations right now. CGT: but CGT: First motivation: what does your character want to get done before we go to the new planet? CURRENT carewornAstro1ogist CCA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCA: :? As in... The new universe? Or next worlds? CGT: next planet. like, LO?A? CGA: doir wants to help sami get into her leadership role and tethys wants... uh, i dunno, to get to the next planet so she can get closer to being a real hero. CCA: Okay CGT: Doir: What do you gain by helping sami? Why do you want to do that? CGT: Tethys: Why do you want to be a hero? Are you just sitting around impatiently? CGA: because she's basically his bestie and he feels bad seeing her moping around because they're best friends and friends feel bad about that kind of thing, and she's training in the gym but yeah just waiting and she wants to be a hero because she's supposed to be one. CGT: Doir's motivations are a bit better then Tethys's. CURRENT timidTheurge CTT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CTT: what would Tethys define as a 'hero'? CGT: I need Tethys to explain to me what a hero is. What "good" is. And why she wants that? CGT: What about Seriad and Vyllen? CGT: :3 CCA: Well... Seriad would like to be less out of the loop. And more... Socialable? And Vyllen... I haven't really considered any goals for him or anything. Since he'll be on base. With Sami and Crazy Maenam? Oh and Beau! CGA: um. ok, tethys thinks a hero is someone who saves the day and stops the guys who want to hurt the good people, and good is what people do/are when they... um... want to put effort into helping nice people? and she wants it because... shes supposed to be a bodyguard, her dad has always told her that, and bodyguards need to be heroes. CGT: How will Seriad socialize? How will she accomplish this short-term goal? CTT: so Tethy's motivations aren't truely her own, but ones that have been drilled into her head her whole life CGA: yeah! CGT: And Tethys has no want to rebel. She is a perfect little soldier, brainwashed to the core. CGT: No other hobbies? Nothing she wants to get better at. CCA: I dunno, actually talk to some people! Get to know the Post-Scratchers, Catch up with the Pre-Scratchers. CGT: Just a creature for Kikate to live vicariously through. CGT: Is tethys okay with that? CGT: Not being her own woman? CGT: Shouldn't a hero stand on her own two feet? CGT: Tell me again why she wants this CTT: too soon CGT: AHAH CGT: oops CCA: I think you mean not soon enough? CGA: she wants to live up to- wow, too soon yeah- her dads expectations because she's been told all her life that the only thing good *about* her is her ability to be a bodyguard. CGT: And she's never thought, "shouldn't that be for me to decide?" CGT: Seriad should totally do a log with Dani, btw. CGA: nope! CTT: but has the loss of her legs put that goal on a shelf that is out of reach CGA: wowww CGA: yes, it has CGA: so now she just feels like shit CGT: Is she still going to pursue that goal? Or does she need to find other strengths? CGA: um. yeah, lately she's been questioning that goal and what other things she's been having to do since she's figuring out that fighting every obstacle that comes to her isnt working. CGT: (( I do want to reinforce that this isn't supposed to make you feel bad about your character! Just maybe give you some questions you wouldn't have asked yourself and give you a bit more insight into the character )) CGA: (( i know! )) CGT: (( Let me know if you DO ever feel bad, and we'll table it for another day )) CGA: (( no no its fine, i appreciate the help! )) CGT: Tethys needs to spend some time thinking about what to do. Maybe she needs to have some logs with her moirail, friends, other quadrants. CGT: The loss of Thiago probably isn't going too well. CGT: It'd be incredibly realistic for Tethys to be lost in her own mind. CGT: Where does she go now? She can't be a hero, and the person she loves is gone. CGA: yeah, she's been doing a lot of thinking CGT: What she was doing didn't save anyone. CTT: her mentor is dead too CTT: 'mentor' CGA: mentor dead, matesprit dead, moirail is keeping secrets from her CGT: Tethys is without direction right now. CGA: yup! CTT: secrets I know IC CGT: So she should be looking for it. CGT: That opens up logs for you. CGT made CA an OP. CGA: who... would she look to? CGT: depends how desperate she is CGT: people she doesn't know can give unbiased insight CGT: but then they'll know things about her CGT: is she comfortable with that? CGA: probably? CGT: TCA, how are you coming along with a motivation for Vyllen? CGT: Okay. Well that's something to think about until sessions start back up. CGT: That's for immediate motivation. CGT: How about: CGA: sorser always seems to be confidant in who he is. maybe shed go to him. CGT: Second Motivation: CCA: I can't really think of any short term goals, but there's some long time ones I guess? Vyllen just wants to win the game. Make out with Rubi some. Become as powerful/respected/feared as Jack. CCA: *term CGT: Oooh. CGT: But Jack just barely noticed him. CGT: How will he learn Jack's secrets? CCA: That's part of why he race changed. CGT: How is that going for him? CGT: He's got to hide. CGT: That's not powerful at all, is it? CCA: Not well. Not well at all. CCA: But he doesn't really regret it yet since it's still kind of cool? CCA: brb CGT: Acenia doesn't really know about it yet. And she's still coming to terms with being a twink herself. So if he needs to commiserate a bit, that's another chat option. CGT: ok CGT: Second Motivation: What does your character want to accomplish on the LO?A? ? CGT: Obviously complete the planet is a goal CGA: tethys wants to help as best she can on the next planet despite her injuries. CGT: What does "help" mean? And what is she going to do differently from LoBaE CCA: Uh... Seriad doesn't really have any motivations for completing , except for the milestones, to reach +5 Light. And God tier. CGA: well, for starters, she's going to think things through more. try not to fight every obstacle, as said before, and use a lot more tact. keep a more open mind so that she doesnt piss off the residents. CTT: so her motivations are to act entirely within her own self interests CGT: Those are meta goals. CGT: doir: sounds like she learned! CGA: she did! CURRENT chessAficionado CCA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCA: Melnia's goal on Team Chartruese is to keep everyone together. Hopefully, use the people on the team that dont know each other as an opprotunity to get them to form new bonds, and hold the team tighter together... CGT: Melnia's goals are adorable, first off. Also very good. CCA: Melnia is always adorable... CGT: ikr~ CGT: which reminds me, i think we needed to do a mary/dani at some point CGT: but i digress CCA: Oh dear CGA: doir wants to win the world with as few casualties and as much character growth for the kids as possible. hoping that they'll, like tethys, learn from their mistakes before they get killed. CGT: What is "winning" for the kids? CGT: Is it killing the denizen? CGT: Making the land Silent? CGA: not killing the denizen. completing the world quest. CGA: unless, it requires killing the denizen? CGT: Does Tethys know what that is CGT: a "World Quest"? CGT: Acenia and Dani sure as hell dont CGA: yes, lily told her that there are world quests to solve CGT: Lily is so meta. mavicos. *shakes fist* CGA: also, imps and alchemization, but tethys has seen none of that. CTT: so why trust Lily CTT: she has yet to deliver on her promises CGA: well she was actually right on the world quest thing CGA: considering lobae actually had one CGT: Really? CGT: What was it CCA: Kill the witch I think? CGA: stop orochi from eatin all the frogs by killing him and getting the sword CGA: and something about the witch of what was CGT: Man, what a weird planet. I thought the space people are supposed to breed tadpoles CCA: thats like, a side part of it... CTT: I know, given all the frogs there were CGT: Side note: Meouet had totally read a book on LoBaE CGT: it has appeared before CGT: and had documentation CCA: :o CGT: maybe other planets do too CCA: LOLWATS quest was to defeat the witch of being a huge bitch right... CTT: too bad the ark library would be off limits to everyone CCA: Uh I don't think we heard the quest. Killing Huge Bitch Witch was a side thing from Leon. CGT: Is it? Can't Vyllen hack it now? CGT: Acenia's still got a YLIP CTT: can he CCA: :o CTT: and do we trust him to CCA: why would he though? On the ark? Where Meouet is?... CGA: would reading documentation on the worlds even help solve anything? CCA: also I have no idea what Erisio's goal is... CGT: I thought Lily also had access as a Librarian CCA: Are you saying you don't trust Vyllen because he is a young, independent, Twink? CGA: yes CGT: this is so funny cause twink is a gay community term and it makes me so happy CTT: he did side with Jack for shits and giggles CGA: ^^ CCA: ikr Yarn... CCA: So did Lily! CGA: even doir wouldnt do that CGA: and doir is basically the king of doing things for shits and giggles CCA: print(" That's racist!") CGT: I mean, Acenia did, but everyone on the opposing team should have been able to figure out that she knew he'd be able to fix Balish's virus CGT: and Merrow had a chance of failing that CGT: She THOUGHT she was being selfless. CGT: but she's kinda dumb CGT: so CGT: there's that CTT: we did CCA: Hehehe CTT: after Merrow told us that was a thing CTT: but only Acenia and Merrow knew beforehand that Balish's virus existed IC CGT: acenia hinted to erisio about it CGA: i think tethys and jack might have known about it CGA: but they thought it was dead CCA: iirc Didnt someone mention it at the end of the session?... CTT: we had to recon it CCA: But then, Vyllen didn't know it was... wrong? I mean, he kind of did. But all this anti-Jack propaganda made him think 'Wow! What a cool and interesting individual! [[|#joined]]" And then Jack just up and murdered Fate. And he... felt kind of bad? But he also knew that Fate was going to come back so print("What's th3 point th3n?") CCA: oh... CGT: yeah. it was like CGT: mark your sheets CGT: and someone was like CGT: WELL I KNOW ABOUT THIS CGT: so it had to be fixed CCA: Ohhh ok... CCA: Shame we never got to see what affects it had/was going to have. CCA: well unfortunately Erisio is so oblivious the hinting probably didnt go through to him anyway... CCA: Preditcion: death... CGT: acenia knows CTT: so Vyllen just joined Jack out of a feeling that people hate him CCA: :? CCA: No no CGT: Vyllen is rebellion. the rebel onion CGA: cebolla CGT: someone could ask her IC if it ever came up CCA: Vyllen just joined Jack out of a feeling that this dude is clearly a BRETTY BIG DEAL, why not get on his good side? Or something along those stupid lines. CCA: Balish's virus was ebola?... CCA: Trollbola CGA: no CGA: cebolla CGA: onion in spanish CTT: but Vyllen was told that the pre-scratchers killed Jack before, was he not? CCA: Yes, the virus actually just made the humans smell of onions. CTT: so why not be on their good side? CGT: So did we find out what goals everyone has for once they're on planet CGA: maybe? CGT: Because im not making shit up for you CCA: No... CGT: i dont play your characters CGT: :P CCA: He was then told that it was through BREAKING THE GAME. And that kind of takes effort? CCA: Im still trying tofigure out Erisio... CCA: Kind of? CGT: make a note to think about it. you have at least one more week to have logs to even find out CGT: its another thing you can ask friends via logs CGT: hell, ask enemies CGT: get a leg up on the situation CGA: ive got 'try to teach the kids lessons so they dont die' and | Learn to be a hero in a different way. | -- CURRENT chessAficionado CCA has begun pestering taciturnContagion -- CCA: 'I need to talk to everyone!' ' print("Lol I don't 3v3n know.") CCA: print("I'll just dick around on bas3 th3 whol3 tim3. CCA: Oh shit. CGT: hue CGT: alrighty. CTT: Seriad does happen to know that Maenam is trying to get Jack's help CGT: Don't forget to check the Trello cards for ideas too CGA: wow maybe she should tell someone about that CGT: thats one of the reasons we did that CGT: so that people can latch on to plots they like CGT: and roll with it CCA: I've just been adding kinda-random goals. CGT: (( you have so many sources here, so at this point its not like we can really complain too much unless someone is like, actively avoiding RPing with someone )) CGA: (( im actively avoiding rping with myself )) CGT: which i think im actually the only one immature enough to do that CGT: but i like this group CGT: so -- CURRENT gracefulThaumaturge CGT shrugs -- CCA: d'aww, we like you too... CCA: <3 CGA: also, avoiding people that i rp with like every day cough aa and squigs cough CGA: <3!! CGA: heyarn, i bet tethys could use acenia's help figuring out her goals ;o CGT: maybe! CGT: but CGA: and maybe dani? CGT: one more question CGA: ok CGT: What is your goal for the end of the game? CGT: This is the long term goal. CCA: I already said my long term goals! CGT: Before you walk through the door out of the game, or into the next session CGT: what do you want CTT: Vyllen dead CTT: I mean, what? CCA: Hahah nice one bro! CGA: doir wants as many of his friends and kids by his side. and tethys wants to go through the door as a hero who did everything she could to be good or died trying. CGT: "survive" is also fine for this point in the game. but you need to think more on it as time goes on. its got to be like. CTT: seriously though, he is one of a few people Miloko actually dislikes CGT: you know what? the end is the thing we're all fighting for CGT: so CGT: why is it worth potentially dying to me? CGT: ask yourself that CGT: and you can find a deeper motivation for your characters CGA: 'because if we dont, we become horrorterrors or eternal ghosts in dreambubble hell' CTT: who's to say that's not what happens either way CGA: honestly? doir's thought of that, and he doesnt really care. CGA: its a goal. its something to work towards. CGA: its the slightest chance of hope of a happy ending. CGT: Like, Dani's goal is to destroy the game from the inside. Acenia's goal is to prove that magic really is the only way to win and bring as many magic users with her to some kind of awkward magic mecca in the next world. CCA: Yes Acenia. Yes. CTT: freaking magic CGA: what about the magic of friendship? CGT: but she considers any use of aspect CGT: to be magic CGT: so as far as she's concerned CGT: we're all magic right now CGT: but are you a good witch or a bad witch? CGT: :P CGA: wicked CCA: Uh... Neutral Good? CGA: chaotic good CGT: LL is lawful evil <3 CGT: we know it CGA: | Neutral Goof. | CTT: no shit CGT: LMAO CGT: but CGA: shit CGT: seriously CCA: print("Uh... Tru3 N3utral?") CGA: that was an accidental burn CGT: its got to be the driving force for your character. CGT: like CGT: dani's established to destroy things she doesn't like CGT: Re: Eddy CGT: she doesn't like the game CGT: she's gonna wreck it CGT: Acenia's got her head in the clouds so her goal reflects that CGA: she killed eddy?? CCA: imgonnawreckit.mp3 CGT: make the BIG goal CGT: kind of a THEME CGT: for your character CGT: make it a mantra CCA: Melnia wants to put an end to the factions. If we don't stick together, we're doomed... CGT: im doing this for "x" CGA: oh CGA: well i already had mantras! CGT: Melnia is one of like, 3 characters I will fully accept "i just want everyone to be alive" as a goal CGA: i think i was better at this than we gave me credit for. CCA: im flattered... CGT: everyone else, it really doesn't make sense CGT: since they're not as compassionate CTT: who are the other two? CGT: one used to be Sami CCA: print("Become like Jack. But... Less... Murderous.") CGT: Erisio CGT: is one CGT: and Darmok CGT: is the last one CGA: is doir one? 'cause thats basically his goal CGT: i would accept those goals for CCA: Wow, two of my characters, I dont know if thats good or not... CGT: Doir has history that makes his goals more complex CGT: you have two incredibly thoughtful and sweet characters CGA: dpor CGA: oops CGT: who wouldn't want to make themselves a priority CGT: but everyone else CGT: and still be okay with it CGA: doir's goals are more or less 'help friends survive' and 'redeem self for past stupidity' CGT: there you go CGT: REDEEM SELF CGT: where is the cut off for that CGT: when is he redeemed? CGT: how will he know CCA: When he doesn't get called a Massive Tool? CGA: when everyone stops calling him stupid, i guess CGA: yeah tcas got it CGT: okay! CGT: so you've got starting points CGT: write them down CGT: save them on your desktop or character sheet on a new page CGT: just CGT: make sure you can refer to them CGT: if you get lost CGT: and are like CGT: what am i doing here? CGT: instead of making random choices CGT: or choices without direction CGT: make sure you work toward a goal. CGT: it will help the sessions go smoother too CGT: :3 CGA: yeah ive been writing shit down this whole time and im saving this whole log on my catch-all doc CCA: thank you yarn!... CGA: yeah, thanks a million! CCA: Thank! CGT: i dont know if TT has any other advice CGT: since i do feel like i missed something CGT: but i dont know what it is CGT: but basically any time there's a new point on the timeline CGT: you need to sit down with your character CGT: and reevaluate your goals on your own CGT: ask them why CGT: why do they want this CGT: and if they dont know CGT: imagine they're questioning themselves and looking for answers CGT: cause nothing just "is" CGA: what about the laws of physics?? CGT: SCIENCE is magic. because laws are just universally believed theories CGT: there may be new data that changes our understanding of physics in the future CGT: and CGT: science will move with it CGT: so its not a law CGT: and it never just "is" CGT: science is the constant quest for knowledge and understanding CGT: :D CGA: ohhh. i see. CCA: there is something very weird about seeing Acenia talk about Science... CCA: http://prntscr.com/6pkt27 CGT: she did live with Erisio CCA: I feel like I should switch to GC and defend my territory... CGT: she believes science is like magic for people who can't have strong feelings though... CTT: STRONG FEEL CGA: so basically an inverse of murphys 3rd law? CCA: wow r00d... CGA: or wait CGT: science is just explaining magic to people who can't do it but need to have SOMETHING to believe in CGA: that was something different CTT: I think that just called Clarke's law or something GA CGA: yeah clarkes law CGA: murphys law is like anything that can go wrong will go long CCA: meanwhile Erisio believes Magic is just a science that hasn't been fully explored yet... CCA: *explored/Explained... CGT: they are like a good team that can't figure out how to work together CCA: Did you mean: siblings... CGT: i also kinda headcanon that like, papa!rilset taught them like, awesome combob attacks as survival training CGT: so erisio can like, swoop someone's feet out from under them with his shovel, and acenia rolls over erisio's back and brings the broom down upon them. and they high five and have a cookie CGT: and then erisio might decapitate them idk CGT: shovels are cool CTT: you know, that may be more effective in reverse CCA: Erisio's legendary weapon is the MULTI PURPOSE COMBAT SHOVEL... CGA: i had a shovel that was also a weapon once CGT: i am assuming there are weight and height differences that make it the way i imagined it? but i can admit i like the idea of acenia beating people over the head with her broom. so im biased CGA: it was sharp and bladed. CGT: but you're right, the shovel should be the final blow CGT: and it makes sense for the broom to sweep CGT: that would explain why acenia's physique and athletics are higher than i would have done otherwise Category:Character building